Intensity
by Erika Extasy
Summary: Nothing has been the same since that night. Nothing will be the same. And Russell has no urge to hurt Fletcher, but he just doesn't understand. Russell/Fletcher noncon, Fletcher abuse. Darkness *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no characters from FullMetal Alchemist; I prove this, because, if I did, Russell and Fletcher would have been seen more.

Note: For those who are awaiting an update n the Abboth Challenge, I promise, I'm getting to it, but I keep having plots like this pop into my head, so I have to write them. But, I'll get to it, soon.

* * *

The heart monitor connected to the blonde in the hospital bed beeped at a steady pace, with it, a line jumped in points. This, the slow rising and falling of his chest, the flutter of eyelids every now and again, and the rosy colors in the small boy's cheeks, let Russell Tringham know that little brother, and whole world, was still alive, and in tact.

"How the hell did it come to this?" Russell asked himself. He laid his head back in the hard plastic hospital chair. He hadn't slept for more than an hour a night for two weeks. He was exhausted and the nurses said that, if he didn't let up and get some rest, he would be in a hospital bed of his own soon. He had told them they didn't understand, but thanked them for their concern.

Russell closed his eyes, not expecting sleep, but just to try and relax, if only for a moment. Fletcher groaned in bed, and Russell jumped to see what was wrong. He had been at Fletcher's bedside since he had been admitted to this room, leaving only to eat and drink when he felt he was about to pass out. Seeing that his little brother was okay, he let his head fall again, and let the warm embrace of slumber fall over him in wave after blissful wave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Russell stepped through the dark entrance and could hear cries and laughter coming from a hallway. It made him sick, and pissed as hell to think of what was going on in the lit room at the end of the hall.

"Listen to him scream." A voice said, striking a bare back with a strip of leather, causing a scream to erupt from the small boy's throat.

"Oh yea, well, I bet I could find a better use for his mouth that screaming." Another voice said.

Russell broke into a run towards the room when he heard that. He was carrying a blunt, bat-like, piece of metal he'd found outside.

"You get your fucking hands off of him!" Russell screamed, stopping at the door of the room. What he saw, made him feel rage a thousand times more than he'd ever felt before. He saw his little brother, completely naked, hands and feet bound, leaned over the seat of a chair. His back was bleeding, and there were boys, around Russell's age standing around him, one holding a leather strap.

"Bro….Brother!" Fletcher choked out between his crying. Russell charged forward, into the room, swinging the bat at the boy with the leather strap. The boy swiftly ducked under it and punched Russell in the stomach. Russell shrugged it off and caught the boy in the head with an unexpected back swing. The boy fell to the ground, unconscious. Russell turned just in time to see, and duck under a punch another boy threw at him. He swung for the fences, catching the boy in the face; the sound of bones crunching filled the room for a second before the boy fell. Russell didn't have time to swing back or block, and one of the other boy's, wearing brass knuckles, caught him in the jaw. He dropped the bat and fell to the floor.

"So much for your rescue posse, huh kid?" He laughed, picking up the strap of leather from the floor.

"Now, it's time to pay for your brother's sins as well. Johnny."

"Yea, Andrew Another boy in the room spoke.

"The kid's brother is starting to stir, tie his arms, and bring him here."

Soon after, Russell was bound, and put on his knees beside the one called Andrew. When Russell awoke fully, Andrew grabbed him by the hair so he was looking at him.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Kid, you're rescue plan almost worked. But…it just didn't, and now I'm forced to make your little brother suffer more, because of your failure. The scream you'll hear, the blood you'll see, it will be on your head." With that, Andrew let go of Russell and raised his arm high in the air, before swinging downward, connecting the leather with Fletcher's back, making him cry out. This infuriated Russell even more, and he tackled Andrew from his knees, and head butted him, connecting with his nose. Blood poured from Andrew's face.

"Johnny!" Andrew yelled, holding his nose.

"What?"

"Hold him, I think me doing this to his adorable little brother makes him mad." He said with a sick laugh.

Russell was picked up and put back on his knees, and held there by Johnny.

"You better not touch him, you asshole-"

"Or what? You're not in any position to make threats, being tied up and on your knees like that. You've no choice but to sit there while this little angel," Andrew stroked Fletcher's face, "pays for your failure."

He brought the strap down on Fletcher's back, cutting him open again.

"But, enough of that, now the real fun begins. Nothing like a little foreplay to get ready for the main event." Andrew unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out of the hole.

"Open up, Kiddo."

Fletcher clamped his mouth shut, and Andrew struck him with the strap again, making him scream.

"Listen, you little fucker, either open up, or I'm forced to continue with the strap, and I don't think you'd like that, now would you?"

Fletcher opened his mouth as he was told.

"Good boy. Now, I don't want to feel those pretty white teeth of yours, or there will be another place I'm forced to stick it in, and I know you wouldn't like that."

"You sick fuck! I swear-"

Andrew turned and back handed Russell in the face.

"One more word out of you, and I'll hurt him a lot worse, if you know what I mean. And, it tempting not to, anyway."

Russell shut his mouth, he wasn't in a position to bargain, and anything he said would only hurt Fletcher more.

"Oh. And to make things more interesting, if I look over there, and your eyes are closed for more than a blink, or you're looking away, I'll do it anyway." Andrew led his dick to Fletcher's mouth, and shoved it in, all the way to the back of his throat. Fletcher gagged, but choked the vomit back down. Andrew thrust himself in and out of Fletcher's mouth, making him gag more each time.

"Damn, kid, I don't know if it was the foreplay or if you're just really good at this, but I'm almost finished already."

Russell could only look on, afraid that if he looked away, Andrew would hurt Fletcher a lot more than he was now. He watched as Andrew pulled Fletcher's hair so hard he teared up, and thrusted deep into Fletcher's mouth. Suddenly, Andrew held Fletcher's head still and moaned loudly into the air.

Fletcher felt the hot liquid pour into him mouth. It was salty and almost made him sick. Andrew pulled out of Fletcher's mouth, rubbed himself all over Fletcher's face, and noticed Fletcher start to spit out his seed.

"I don't think so Kid," Andrew put his hand over Fletcher's mouth, "You'll swallow it, if youknow what's good for you."

Fletcher knew he meant the threat, so he let the liquid slide down his throat. He knew I would come back up soon, he just hoped that wouldn't be held against him. When he saw he had swallowed, Andrew patted Fletcher on the head, like a puppy before walking around to Fletcher's backside. He cupped both of Fletcher's butt cheeks, and pulled them apart, looking at the boy's hole, wondering if he could go another round.

"Uhh, Andrew," Johnny started, "Cody is bleeding pretty bad." He motioned to their friend who had his face bashed in.

"You're right, we should get him to a hospital. Take care of big brother over there, and then help me get Cody out to the car."

"What should I do with him?"

"I don't know, be creative, just don't kill him."

Johnny took Russell by the hair and shoved his face hard into the concrete floor below him.

"Russell, no!"

Andrew slapped Fletcher's butt hard.  
"No talking, Boy. Now, pick up Cody and carry him to the car, and come back for the other too."

Andre stood and walked back around to Fletcher's face, cupping his cheek with one hand.

"You know, Kid, you give great head. Maybe next time we can see how you are from the other side, I bet you are wild when it comes to sex." He laughed, before crushing his face into Fletcher's, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. Fletcher bit down on his tongue, hard. Andrew punched Fletcher in the face and he let up.

"You ungrateful little fuck!" He creamed, punching Fletcher again, "Do you know what I could have done to you?'

He pushed Fletcher off of the chair he was leaned over, and kicked him in the ribs repeatedly. He stopped when he was Fletcher spit up blood. He smirked one last time, thought about fucking the kid anyway, but decided that taking too much time would kill Cody. He kicked Fletcher in the head, knocking him out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Russell awoke to the squeak of the door of Fletcher's hospital room. The doctor walked in to check on Fletcher.

"Mr. Tringham, perhaps you should get some sleep." The doctor tried.

"No can do, Doctor, I can't leave Fletcher's side til he gets to come home."

The doctor looked at the screen and then at Fletcher.

"Well, if nothing goes wrong, that should be tomorrow. But he'll be out of it, and may not remember anything for a couple of days, which means, strictly bed rest."

* * *

The following morning, just as the doctor had predicted, Fletcher was put into a wheel chair and allowed to go to his house. Russell picked him up gently and lie him in his bed, and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Can I get you anything, Fletcher?"

"No thanks, Brother. I'm just very tired."

"Okay, I'll leave you to sleep, then."

"No, Russell!"

"Yes?"

"I know you haven't slept well since I've been in the hospital. Please lie down with me."

Russell had to admit, he was exhausted, and the bed did look inviting. He dropped his over alls and unbuttoned his shirt. He climbed in bed next to Fletcher, and lie extra close to him, never wanting to let him out of his sight again. Fletcher turned and draped his arm over Russell. Soon, both boys drift into sleep.

Russell was plagued with the same dream he'd had for the past two weeks. His mind replayed that night to him. Play. Pause. Rewind. Play. Pause. Rewind. Over and Over. But one dream was different. It was the same until he saw Andrew put his dick in Fletcher's mouth. Instead of cursing at him, he asked if he would have the other end. Andrew agreed and Russell walked to behind Fletcher, unzipped his overalls, and-

Russell woke in a cold sweat.

* * *

Note:I know it's short, but I'm way tired and cold and it's sleepy time. I'll try to update soon.

As always: Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted, either way, you're readin my shit,.

Erika XTC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Russell or Fletcher or anything but the plot to this work.

Note: I'm wondering how dark I should go with this story. If you've read any of my other works, nothing is too much for me to write. How dark do you think I should make this? And I know that the ones who read this and read my other stuff are gonna kill me for updating this before my other stuff, but I've had this idea for a while now, so I gotta write it.

* * *

The clock struck 7 am, and Russell awoke like he did every day, save the days he didn't sleep in the hospital. He sat up in bed and looked down at the boy next to him. Fletcher still had an innocence about his face; that night hadn't taken that from him. Russell shook the thought of a dream he had the night before, out of his head. He slid, gently, off the bed, trying his hardest not to wake Fletcher. He succeeded and Fletcher softly continued to snore.

Russell opened the bedroom door and walked across the cold wooden floor to the bathroom. All through his shower he couldn't get that dream out of his head. He had no clue why he would dream something like that; Fletcher was his little brother, for Christ's sake. After his shower, Russell toweled himself off and slid on a pair of shorts instead of his usual over alls. He wouldn't be tending the garden today; he had to tend to Fletcher instead. He walked from the bathroom and to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he pulled two eggs from the carton and cracked them on a skillet on the stove.

The smell of eggs and bacon cooking woke Fletcher from his slumber. His head still hurt a little, but the doctor told him it was normal, and to just take the pain pills he was given, when he needed to. He tried to stand, but his legs weren't used to the weight anymore. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Russell heard the thud and ran to the room.

"Fletcher! Are you okay?"

"Yea, I just wanted to get up, and, I guess I couldn't." Fletcher smiled sheepishly.

Russell smiled as well, and picked Fletcher up.

"You're gonna have to wait until you have more strength, Fletch."

"I don't want to be in the way."

"Fletcher, I don't mind taking care of you, you're my baby brother, and I love you."

Russell helped Fletcher to the kitchen table. Soon after, Russell served the two of them breakfast. They sat, just generally enjoying each other's company. Fletcher finished and pushed back his plate.

"When you're done eating, will you help me to the bathroom, I need a shower."

"Sure, Fletch."

Russell finished eating as well, and cleaned his and Fletcher's plate, and put them away. He walked over to Fletcher and picked him up, draping him over his shoulder, causing Fletcher to giggle wildly. He sat Fletcher down on the washing machine in the bathroom.

"How warm do you want your bath water?"

"I want to take a shower."

"You're legs aren't strong enough to stand yet, Fletch."

"Don't we have a chair or something to put in there, I hate baths. It's like sitting in a dirt stew."

Russell sighed and walked out of the bathroom to find a plastic chair that would fit in the bathtub. He remembered that Fletcher had a chair that he used to sit and do his studies with, when he grew up, they put it in the attic, and maybe he wasn't too big to fit in it. He found an armless plastic chair in the attic that would work better than a desk chair. He brought it back down to the bathroom. When he walked in the bathroom, Fletcher was sitting naked on the washer, kicking his legs.

Russell put the chair down in the tub and turned to pick Fletcher up to put him in the tub. He hesitated when he saw Fletcher's naked form. He had never noticed before, but Fletcher had curves. Not lady-like curves, but he was still curvy. Curvy and cute. Stop. Why was he thinking of his brother like that?

"What are you waiting for? Put me in the tube." Fletcher whined, impatiently.

Russell put his arms under Fletcher's legs, and scooped him up. His skin was so soft and warm. He sat Fletcher in the seat.

"Call me when you're finished and I'll come and help you our to dry off, okay?"

"No! No, stay. I don't want to be alone. It's too soon."

"It's okay Fletcher, I got word from Central that they were caught, they can't hurt you anymore."

"Please stay?"

"I guess I'll stay, Kiddo." Russell ruffled Fletcher's hair and lifted himself to sit on the washer. Fletcher pulled the shower curtain around the tub and turned the water on.

Russell sighed to himself as he watched the silhouette of his brother wash himself, and couldn't stop himself from imagining what it looked like behind the curtain. He didn't know when he started thinking of his brother in such a way, it was sick, it was wrong, it was the worst sin he could commit. He could feel himself growing hard at his thoughts, and hated himself for it. Had Fletcher always been as cute as he was behind that curtain now? Russell buried his face in his hands and silently cursed himself.

"Russell?"

"Yea, Fletch?"

"I'm finished."

Russell slid down off the washer and pulled back the shower curtain. He inhaled deeply when he was Fletcher sitting, wet and dripping, in the chair in the bathtub. He couldn't stop his eyes from glancing downwards between Fletcher's legs. He was a good size for his age and for barely entering puberty. He didn't let himself stare too long and picked Fletcher up out of the chair. He sat him down on the washer and pulled a towel off of a shelf. He started to hand it to Fletcher, but Fletcher shook his head with a smile.

"You dry me off."

"Fletcher, you're old enough to dry yourself off." Russell said, trying to sound stern.

"I know, but I'm hurt and I want you to do it." Fletcher poked his lower lip out. He knew Russell wouldn't say no again. And he didn't, Russell sighed in agreement, and Fletcher lifted his leg to Russell's reach. Russell started with the legs and worked upwards, skipping the groin area. He dried Fletcher's back, and stopped to tickle his ribs; He ran the towel through his hair and then gave it to Fletcher, so he could dry off his private area. After all was finished, he helped Fletcher back into his clothes and into the living room to lie on the couch, hating himself and his tight pants the whole time.

Russell was reading in the chair next to where Fletcher lie on the couch, when he noticed that time had gotten away from them. It had been a lazy day, with Fletcher confined to the couch; they both had just sat and read. He looked over the top of his book and noticed that Fletcher had fallen asleep already. He picked him up and walked to Fletcher's bedroom. He knew that he wouldn't want to wake up at night alone, so he undressed the both of them and lie Fletcher on the bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin and crawling in bed beside him. He hoped, as he drifted off to sleep, that Fletcher's strength would return soon.

And it did. Over the next few days, Fletcher regained his strength and began walking and showering and everything on his own again, but he still had Russell sleep with him, he was still afraid to be by himself. And Russell kept having the dream. It was unchanging for the most part, but every night, it went a little further and it felt a little better, he started to wake up to the realization of a wet dream.

"Russell," Fletcher yawned, sitting on the couch after dinner, "I'm tired. Can we go to bed, now?"

Russell closed the book he hadn't been reading and lay it on the table.

"Sure, Fletch. Let's go." Russell stood up and they walked into Fletcher's bedroom and dressed down and lie beside each other in bed.

"Thank you, Russell. The past few days must have been rough, having to wait on me all the time, but thank you for doing it."

"No problem, Fletcher, you know I don't mind."

Fletcher smiled and pulled Russell into a hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Russell was in the frame of an open door. He didn't recognize this hallway, like he did in his other dreams. He walked slowly to where he saw another open door. When he looked in the door, he was a familiar scene; Fletcher was naked again, tied up and bent over a chair. But there was no one around him, no one beating him. He walked over to Fletcher, and started to untie him, but decided against it. He slapped Fletcher's bare butt hard, making him scream. The sound of it made him twitch. He did it again, leaving a red mark on the pale flesh.

"Russell…Russell…please stop."

He opened his mouth to speak, but another voice came out, saying that they were just getting started. Russell was suddenly naked too, he hadn't taken his clothes off, but the were laying in the floor, or, at least his pants were. His shirt was on Fletcher's head, the sleeve of it wrapped around his face and stuffed in his mouth, preventing he boy from screaming. He knelt down on his knees behind Fletcher and grabbed his butt cheeks. He pulled them apart and watched as the small boy squirmed and whined. He plunged two fingers deep into Fletcher, causing him to scream into the gag.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shined through the window in Fletcher's room and onto Russell's face. He woke up when it hit him and started his day out the same as usual, after his shower, e started breakfast for the two of them. Fletcher woke up soon after and took a shower, before joining Russell at the table. They ate in silence, for the most part, until Russell broke it.

"Hey, Fletch?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something….about that night?"

Fletcher swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, but nodded. He knew this was to happen sometime.

"What all did they do?"

"They just beat me and well, you know. Nothing happened after you got knocked out. Well, he beat me more, but nothing like that."

"So, you're…they didn't….you're still a….you still have your v-card?"

"Yea."

"Good."

Russell didn't ask anything else. He was glad they hadn't raped him like that, that he just had made Fletcher blow him.

'I want to save that for myself.' Russell shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

Today was their market day. Russell didn't think Fletcher would want to come, but the shopping needed to be done.

"Hey, Fletcher, do you want to come to the market with me?"

"Do you have to go today?"

"Yea, we're out of food, Kid."

"Sure, I guess I'll come."

After the two had finished breakfast, they locked up the house and started into town, it was a nice day out, the sun shone bright, and the sky was relatively cloudless. The two walked cheerfully to the marketplace. Russell picked up all the essentials: milk, eggs, bread. And Fletcher talked him into buying a candy bar for him and some cereal. On the way home, Fletcher wanted ice cream.

"Please Russell?"

"No, Fletcher, you've got candy in the bag."

"But it's not ice cream!"

"I know but-" Russell knew he was losing the argument.

"You know you want ice cream too."

"But-"

"I'm hurt, Russell."

"You're not gonna be able to use that excuse forever, ya know."

Fletcher smiled and Russell gave in. They walked into a nearby ice cream parlor. Russell came out with a vanilla cone; and Fletcher with a chocolate. They sat on a bench in the park, eating their ice cream and laughing. Fletcher stopped laughing and looked seriously at his brother.

"Russell, Thank you, again. Thanks for everything. For the ice cream, and all the little things, like rescuing me."

Russell smiled back at him. What happened next was a mystery to him, but he leaned in and kissed Fletcher. His lips tasted of vanilla and bliss. The bliss was short lived as Fletcher pulled back quickly.

"Russell!" Fletcher squeaked,"What are you doing?"

Russell's face turned dark.

"Nothing. Now bring your ice cream, we've gotta get home." Russell dropped his ice cream on the ground and stood up, picked up the bags and started walking. On the way home, anytime Fletcher would try to bring up what happened, Russell would ignore him and act like it hadn't.

Fletcher was tired by the time they got home, because of Russell's fast pace. When they got home, Russell put all of the groceries away and picked up a book.

"Russell?"

"I'm reading, Fletcher, not now."

"But Russell!"

Russell sighed and put down the book.

"You kissed me, Russell."

"Like this?"

Russell stood up from his char and pushed Fletcher down on the couch, crashing his lips into his little brother's. Fletcher opened his mouth to protest, but Russell just used it as an opportunity to shove his tongue into Fletcher's mouth. Fletcher made a noise of protest, but Russell held the kiss.

Fletcher finally pushed his brother down off of him and onto the floor. Russell was furious. How could he? He had saved Fletcher. And this is how he repaid him?

"This is the thanks I get?"

"Wha-"

"I rescued you and all you do is this? I love you Fletcher!"

"I love you too but-"

"But what?"

"Just, not like that! You're my brother."

"Your brother that saved you!"

"I know, but."

By now Russell was off the floor and standing over Fletcher. Fletcher cowered into the couch.

"I'm sorry, Brother." Fletcher whimpered. He raised up, he wasn't sure if he was going to try to hug Russell, but it didn't matter, because as soon as he did, Russell slapped him across the face.

"I bet you are sorry, Fletcher. Sorry you're such and ungrateful little brat! Now, go to bed, Fletcher."

"But it's only four!"

"I don't care, go to bed!"

Fletcher was scared, so he did as he was told. He undressed and lie under the covers. He did feel bad for pushing Russell off of him; he had saved him, after all. Russell sat on the couch for a long time, trying to calm down. How dare Fletcher? He saved him, he deserved more than that.

Time passed, and Fletcher fell asleep. When it got dark, Russell joined Fletcher in the bed. He pulled Fletcher close to him. Fletcher struggled in his sleep, but Russell held him tightly, and soon he gave up. Russell lie awake, just holding Fletcher. When e was sure Fletcher was deep asleep, he started running his hands over the small boy's body. He felt all over Fletcher's chest and stomach, and then down to his underwear.

Russell stopped and listened for a minute. When he heard no change in Fletcher's snore, he slipped one of his hands in Fletcher's underpants. He felt Fletcher's penis and balls; he stopped his movements to make sure Fletcher wasn't waking. He continued fondling Fletcher with one hand, and slid the other hand in his own boxers. He'd been hard from the beginning, but now it was almost painful. He stroked himself and continued his movements in his brother's boxers, feeling Fletcher grow slowly hard in his touch. He started stroking Fletcher's smaller cock in time to his own, and soon, Fletcher moaned in his sleep, but nothing came out.

"Still too young, I guess." Russell smirked and continued on himself. He continues feeling Fletcher, and soon, his breathing became shallow and short, and he stifled a moan and came in his underwear. He pulled his hand out of his and Fletcher's underwear and wiped his hand on the bed sheet. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and his arm draped over Fletcher.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, flames are welcome as well. I already know I have a messed up mind, so it's pretty useless to flame, but, that just means you're reading my shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any character herein

* * *

Fletcher awoke in an empty bed the next morning. He sat up and stretched. There wasn't a sound of water running, or the smell of breakfast, as there was on a normal morning when he woke up. Slowly, he got out of be and softly padded over to the door. He reached for the door knob, when the events of yesterday came back to him. The kiss, the slap, everything, and none of it made sense to young Fletcher. Boys only kissed girls, yet his brother had kissed him.

"It just doesn't make sense." Fletcher whispered to himself, opening the door and walking into the living room. He saw a note on the kitchen table, held down by a salt shaker. He walked to the table and picked up the note.

~Fletcher,

When I started to cook breakfast this morning,

we were out of milk and eggs,

so I've gone to the market to get some more.

Back soon,

Russell~

"But we just went to the market yesterday." Fletcher pondered, walking over to the refrigerator, and having his suspicions confirmed, the eggs and milk were still there. "Why would Russell lie like that?"

He heard the door open, and turned around to see Russell standing in the door way.

"Oh, hey, Fletch. I see you're up."

"Yea. Why did you go to the market, we already have milk and eggs."

"Oh, I know, I just made that up on the spot, I really went to buy you something to make up for what happened yesterday."

Russell motioned for Fletcher to walk over to him. Fletcher did so, and Russell dropped the bag he was holding onto the floor and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, Fletcher. I don't know what came over me." Russell's apology sounded sincere enough to Fletcher, he embraced his brother back.

"It's okay, Rus."

Russell broke the hug and picked up Fletcher's gift off of the ground. He handed it to Fletcher, who took it out of the bag, excitedly.

"Russell, you didn't need to buy me this, it must have cost a fortune!" Fletcher yelped, pulling out a huge book all about agricultural alchemy.

"I just wanted to show you that I was sorry."

Fletcher put the book aside and hugged his brother again, completely letting go of what happened the night before.

"Thanks, Brother, but I gotta go, I'll be sure to start it when I get back!" Fletcher said, starting towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I saw a couple of my friends yesterday, remember? We decided to meet up and play basketball."

"But, why do you want to go play with them, I figured you'd practice your alchemy, and I could watch." Russell said, a mix of disappointment and jealousy washing over him.

"I'll be back soon, Brother, then we can." Fletcher smiled sweetly, but couldn't help feeling a twinge of guilt; after all, Russell had just spent a lot of money on that book.

"Oh. Okay. Have fun." Russell smiled back, half heartedly.

When Fletcher walked out and closed the door, Russell picked up a glass that had been sitting on the coffee table, and threw it across the room, smashing against the wall.

"That ungrateful little kid! First I save him, and he does what he did yesterday, and now I go out and apologize, when I wasn't in the wrong, and he does this!" Russell screamed at nothing in particular.

Russell walked over and started picking up the shatter glass, so Fletcher wouldn't question it when he got home. He was still furious at Fletcher; he owed Russell his life, and treated him like this. All Russell ever did was care for him, and he treats him like this, well he would be sorry, and Russell would be sure of it. After he finished cleaning up the glass, he walked over and sat on the couch.

He let his mind wander freely, and it went back to the events that had occurred yesterday, and how delectable his little brother had tasted; and then to last night, and how soft his skin was, and the sounds he made.

Before he could stop himself, he let his mind wander back to that night. The night that had changed everything Russell had known. He saw Fletcher, naked and crying. He saw the welts lacing his back, and he saw the tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

In spite of himself, Russell was hard at the recollection of the night.

He let his hand travel into his pants, and started to stroke himself through the fabric of his underwear. He started to breathe heavier, until he heard the door knob rattle, and he pulled his hand out of his pants and sat up, doing his best to compose himself.

"Wh…what are you doing home so soon?" Russell asked, seeing Fletcher walk in.

"The clouds looked bad, like it might rain soon, so we decided to call out game off and just go home." Fletcher replied, and, as if scripted, and boom of thunder roared and rain started pattering on the roof top.

"You wanna practice your alchemy, then?" Russell pondered.

Fletcher picked the book up off of the end table, and walked over to sit beside Russell. He lay the book across his lap and opened it to the first page. He could feel Russell watching him, and it made him awkward. Fletcher really hadn't even gone into town, he had sat beside a tree to think, and it was just a stroke of luck that he saw the clouds, and a reason to head home.

He had searched his soul a little outside by that tree, and came up surprisingly empty handed. He had run that kiss over and over in his head, it still hadn't made any sense to him.

"You learning anything?" Russell asked.

"I can't really focus tonight."

"What's the problem, Kid?"

"What happened yesterday, Russell?"

"What do you mean, Fletch?"

Fletcher closed the book, and turned to look at his brother.

"Don't act like you don't know, Russell!" Fletcher said, frustrated.

"I don't." Russell laughed.

"Russell! You kissed me then slapped me, and sent me to bed for no reason!"

"That not all I did." Russell said under his breath.

"What?"

"I just, I just care about you so much, and, and."

"I know you care about me, and I care about you, but I can't, like that."

Russell's mind slipped again.

"But, I saved you from that hell!"

"I know, and I'm grateful, but-"

"I don't think you are, Fletcher, I don't think you are grateful!"

"I am!"

"I've taken care of you your whole life, and I've loved you and cared for you, even when you didn't deserve it, like now!"

The words hit Fletcher hard, and right away he started to tear up.

"I can't believe you said that."

"You've never appreciated me, Fletcher."

"But, Russell…."

"You haven't, Fletcher, I work and I work; I give and I give, and you just take."

Fletcher's mind was racing again. He'd always said thank you to his brother, and he thought that showed he really was grateful. Was it true? Was it really like Russell had said?

"I'm sorry, Brother."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Russell."

Russell looked at Fletcher, and he thought he should've felt sorry. His brother had tears in his eyes, like a lost puppy.

"Say it again." Russell wasn't sure why he had said it.

"I'm sorry, Russell."

Russell leaned in towards Fletcher's ear, and whispered, "It's okay, Brother."

Russell moved his head and gently pressed his lips to Fletcher's. Fletcher didn't try to move away this time. He just sat there. Russell saw this as a good sign, and attempted to deepen the kiss. Fletcher still didn't move, even when Russell's tongue licked his. The tears didn't stop falling from Fletcher's eyes. Even though he was being grateful, it just didn't feel right, it made him feel sick to his stomach, but he didn't move away, not this time.

Russell moved his hands into Fletcher's silky hair, and pulled him closer to him.

The tears didn't stop flowing.

* * *

NOTE: I know, very short, and very bad. But, it's late, I'm tried, it's been a rough day, I've already taken my sleepy pills, my boss bitched at me all day, and I still have to take a shower.

Reviews, appreciated.

Flames, accepted.

Either way, you read my shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any character herein.

Although soon I will own a FullMetal Alchemist tattoo, the Alchemist Cross, with the snake on it, on my arm. That shit will be so cash.

Fletcher winced as the hot water washed all of his filthy sin away. All the hot water in the world couldn't wash his brother's taste out of his mouth though. He could still feel Russell's tongue brushing against his own. His mouth felt slimy and he had to choke down the bile rising in his throat. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey, Fletch?"

"Yea?"

"Hurry up and come out here, I have something for you."

Fletcher, who wasn't really showering to clean himself, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. He dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Russell was standing.

"What do you need, Bro?"

"To give you these." Russell said, producing a plate of cookies in front of Fletcher.

"Thanks, Russell!" Fletcher said, taking the plate of cookies and starting to bite down on one.

"Careful, Fletch, they're still hot."

"What are these for?" Fletcher asked, with a mouthful of chocolate chips.

"For me being such a jerk."

Fletcher lay the plate of cookies down on the counter and pulled Russell into a hug.

"Thanks, Brother." Fletcher said, and kissed Russell on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Fletcher, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you were right, anyway, I haven't been the most grateful brother in the world, especially after you saved me from, well, you know."

Fletcher's words almost brought tears to Russell's eyes.

"Don't say that, Fletcher, you're the best brother I could ask for."

"Really?"

"Really. Now eat your cookies, they're starting to get cold.

Fletcher grabbed the plate of cookies off the counter and ran to the living room. As he was running, the knot holding the towel around his waist slid loose. The towel dropped to the floor, and wrapped around Fletcher's ankles. The last thing Russell saw before a darkness over took him was his brother falling face first onto the floor, the cookie plate flying through the air and crashing against the wall.

"Clumsy little Fletcher. Are you okay" Russell said, with a dark twinge in his voice.

"I'm fine." Fletcher started to push himself up off the floor, he had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I fell and dropped the-"

Fletcher was cut off by Russell pushing him back to the ground and straddling the small boys groin.

"Russell, what you doing? Aaah!" Fletcher groaned when Russell moved his hips, rubbing the fabric over his member.

"You're so clumsy, Fletcher. You broke the plate and threw the cookies all over the room. So much for being grateful."

"I....I...I didn't mean to, Russell. I appreciate you going through all the trouble, I really do-"

"If you did, you would've been more careful and this wouldn't have happened. Am I right?"

"I really didn't-"

Russell slapped Fletcher across the face, causing him to cry out.

"I said, 'Am I right'"?

"Yes...yes you are." Fletcher said between sobs.

"Then I think someone needs to be punished. Don't you?"

"No, please, Russell, it won't happen again."

"And we'll make sure of that."

Russell leaned down and captured Fletcher's mouth in a rough kiss, and Fletcher moaned in argument. Russell slid his tongue into Fletcher's mouth as he moved his body off of Fletcher's and ran his rand down his young body to take hold of Fletcher's penis, half hard from the friction of Russell's clothing. Fletcher gasped into the kiss, and pulled back.

"Russell, please don't! Don't touch me there, it's wrong."

"Which is why it's called 'punishment,' Fletcher. You aren't supposed to enjoy it."

"Please, anything else, just don't touch me there."

"It's either that, or a spanking. Which do you prefer?"

The idea of a spanking brought back memories of the lashing he had been given that night in the room, and all of the other events of that night came flooding back. Overwhelmed, Fletcher began to sob uncontrollably.

"Which do you want, Fletcher?" Russell repeated himself, getting annoyed.

"I..I'll....spanking."

"You're sure?"

Fletcher couldn't find the words to speak, so he only nodded.

Russell rose to his knees, picked Fletcher up, and stood, walking with him, to the couch. He sat down and and place Fletcher across his lap. Fletcher had began to cry harder, and that only annoyed Russell more, It should be him making Fletcher cry like that.

"You chose this, Fletcher, so I don't want any struggling, or we'll go back to your original punishment, got it?"

Fletcher nodded again, he was crying much to hard to talk.

Russell looked down at Fletcher's back, and saw the scars left by that leather strap that had been used to beat Fletcher that night. He traced one of the scars with his finger, and the darkness clouding his mind faded for a second and tears blurred his vision. He ran his hand down the skin of Fletcher's back and butt; feeling the smoothness of the skin, and the way Fletcher trembled under his touch brought the fog back to his mind. He lifted his hand into the air, and brought it swiftly down onto Fletcher's backside, causing the small boy to yelp at the stinging pain. That strike was followed by another, and multiple one's after that.

Russell watched the way Fletcher wriggled and moved, as if he were trying to avoid the inevitable sting. He smirked, but wished that Fletcher would try and struggle so that he could feel his brother wriggle beneath him for a different reason. The thought of this, along with the situation at hand, had Russell hard, and he was sure that Fletcher could feel it on his stomach. But, Fletcher knew better than to make the situation worse, so he lie there, biting the inside of his cheeks hard enough to bring blood and digging his mail into he cushions of the couch, so as not to try to block any of the slaps. After a good number of spanks later, Russell figured it useless to continue; his hand was beginning to hurt, and Fletcher wasn't any closer to struggling than when he began.

"Okay, we're done. Get up." Russell demanded.

Fletcher did as he was told and stood up in front of Russell. Russell looked his brother up and down, drinking in the sight of his naked body, trembling and shaking.

"Give me a hug, then go to your room."

Fletcher leaned down and hugged his brother. He started to pull back, but Russell stopped him and put his hand on his face. He looked at Fletcher, his eyes were red from crying, and his face was stained with tears. Russell pulled Fletcher's face down and kissed him on the lips softly, before letting him go to his room.

He watched Fletcher walk into the room. When he saw the door shut, he stood up and dropped his overalls to the floor and sat back down on the couch. He let his hand travel downwards and grasp onto his cock. He hissed at the contact and started to move his hand up and down, letting himself escape into his mind and travel back to the night, and him thrusting in and out of Fletcher. He could hear the young boy's spirit breaking with every thrust, and he loved it. Russell came with a stifled moan of Fletcher's name, and stood from the couch. He stepped out of his overalls and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Fletcher waited patiently on the bed for Russell to ever come in, and when the sun set, and he hadn't heard from him, he walked over to his desk and ripped a piece of paper out of a note book and wrote on it. He left the paper on the bed and walked over to the window.

~Russell,

I love you, Brother, I really do,

I just can't deal with anything like

what happened today again, so I'm

leaving. You can't love your sibling

like you do, Russell, and I just don't

feel safe here. Any little thing I do

will set you off. Get help, Russell,

please.

~Fletcher

Note: I know this is short, but I can't write anymore tonight, plus this felt like a good place to end.

Reviews are nice, Flames are too. You know the drill.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any characters herein.

* * *

Small feet pattered quickly across the yard, taking Fletcher quickly away from his former home. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he didn't care. He could take a train to Central, and join the military. Sure he was too young, but they could put him up in a boarding school until he was old enough, or, at least that's what he hoped. He didn't have any money on him, as he hurried to get dressed to leave, and not be caught by the one who he used to call his brother. He loved Russell, he really did, but things had just been so strange lately, and he felt scared for his safety. He could probably sneak onto the train, it shouldn't be too hard, he might could even beg for enough money for a ticket, or maybe-

His thoughts were cut off by a vine tripping him. He was sure it had been a vine alchemised from the earth by Russell, but when he jumped up again, he realized he just wasn't watching where he was going. He stood still for a second, a breathed a sigh of relief, before remembering that he was still in the red zone of danger, and took off running again, keeping low to the ground and keeping steady on his feet.

Fletcher broke through the tree line and off onto the road. He sat down on a downed tree to catch his breathe. Ever alert, Fletcher's eyes darted from side to side. He tried to breathe the fire from his lungs, but he couldn't calm his rapid breathing no matter how hard he tried. His breathe hitched when he saw a movement in the corner of his eye, he looked, and there was a rabbit standing at the edge of the road, but he took it as a sign to get into town as fast as he could. He knew that when Russell noticed he left, he would be furious. If a plate of cookies would set him off like that, Fletcher couldn't imagine what this would bring on him.

He breathed heavily, stood and started running down the road towards the town, sticking close to the edge of the woods, of course. He wasn't sure if he had imagined it, but Fletcher could have sworn he a scream and a door slam. The fear that flowed through him caused Fletcher to find a new burst of speed. The lights of the town came into view, and Fletcher forced himself to run even faster, he had to catch the next train, he just had to. His veins were pumping battery acid as he topped a small hill. He started down the other side of the hill and his legs got a little to fast in comparison to his body, and he toppled forward. Panicking, Fletcher stuck his arms out in attempt to catch himself. A sickening snap rang out through the air and Fletcher was suddenly in a dream like state. He tried picking himself up, but one of his arms folded under him and he fell to the ground again. The shock of the break wore off much too fast on that second fall, Fletcher's eyes teared up as the realization washed over him.

"I....I...can't stop here," Fletcher said to himself, "I've got to keep going, if Russell fins me." Fletcher cut himself off, he couldn't stand the thought. He pushed himself up on the other arm and back up to his feet. He'd hurt his ankle in the fall, so running wasn't an option. He walked as fast as his feet could take him towards the light of the town.

"Fletcher!" A voice in the distance, still a good way back on the road, caused Fletcher to forget about his hurt ankle and start running. His arm was flailing uncontrollably as he ran, and that, mixed with the pain of his ankle was all but unbearable. He wanted to stop and cry, he wanted the old Russell he used to know to hold him and brush the hair out of his eyes, and kiss his teary cheek, and tell him everything will be okay; even if it won't.

But that Russell was gone, and that was the only thought hat kept Fletcher running, running for his life down that hill. He heard a train in the distance, and he was still about a mile outside of town.

'If I keep going at this pace I think I'll make it.' Fletcher thought to himself.

The lights of town basked over Fletcher, and the people stared at him and his arm that still seemed to flow in the wind. If he knew Russell, he was getting close to town by now, himself. He was always a lot faster than Fletcher, even without a hurt ankle. He ran through the gates of the train station and up to the porter.

"How long before the train leaves."

"Two minutes," The porter turned to look at Fletcher, "do you have a ticke- Oh my dear, what happened to your arm, Boy?"

"I fell, and, no, I don't have a ticket, but I really need on that train, I need to get to Central."

"I'm sorry, Kid, but I can't let you on the train without a ticket."

"Please, it's about top leave, please?"

"I'm sorry, but-" The porter was cut off by Fletcher punching him hard in the jaw with his unbroken arm, knocking him out.

Fletcher ran up, the train was starting to pull away, he jumped up on the ladder, almost slipped, but threw himself forward onto the platform on the end of the train. He sat, and finally took a moment to breathe.

"Fletcher!" His sigh of relief was cut short; when he opened his eyes, Russell was running up behind the train. "Fletcher, please don't go, please?"

"I'm sorry, Russell, but I can't deal with this anymore, I can't deal with you!"

"Please, Fletcher, I can change."

"No, Russell, I can't take that chance."

Russell was right behind the train, he jumped and grabbed onto the railing, right before the train would have picked up too much speed for him to keep up with. He pulled himself up on the platform.

"Fletcher, please?"

Fletcher stood and held his arms out towards Russell, as if for a hug.

"Okay."

Russell reached to hug Fletcher, but Fletcher caught him off guard with a punch to the face.

"I'm sorry, Russell." Fletcher said, he didn't know if Russell heard, but a tear fell down his cheeks as he watched his brother roll along the gravel on the tracks. Russell stopped rolling, and sat up on his knees, as if uninjured at all.

"I'll find you Fletcher, I will, I swear it! I'll find you and you'll wish you'd never left me!"

* * *

Reviews are awesome.

Flames are accepted.

Either way, you're reading my shit.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know, I've been away for too long. But I'm back:) I had some things in my life that needed straightening out. I haven't got them completely straight yet, but I've missed writing so much. You can expect an actual update for this soon:)

Thanks for all your love and supportive reviews.

Also, if you read this, could you tell me (in a message or review) what direction you'd like this story to go? I have the next couple chapter's thought out, but beyond that, I'm not sure. Help?

-EXTC


End file.
